Heart Corture
by swansapple
Summary: A SwanQueen fanfiction: Emma Swan is in need of cash after the bar shut down, so she applies for a cleaning job at Brooke magazine and things get a little more complicated than she had previously expected.
1. An Interview

_**Note from the writer: Ok so this is my first ever SQ fic, but I'm so excited to be starting off. The first chapter is just a small taster to get things started, I intend to make the others longer and the next chapter should follow pretty shortly (as long as I'm not crazy busy). Reviews/feedback/suggestions are always welcome and I hope you like it :).**_

Emma approached the reception desk with an unusual edge of anxiety. Whilst she was someone who was typically hard to phase, the faceless grey tower of that office block and its thousand gleaming windows had definitely set off something in her. It was only worse inside, almost every surface was marble, clinically modern and minimalist. The workers were all dressed head to toe in designer gear, the women all had their hair pinned back neatly in tight buns or ponytails; and then there was Emma. Her tousled blonde hair had received little more than a quick run through of her fingers before she'd hurried out the door, late as ever. Her red leather jacket felt garish compared to the neutral palette of her surroundings and her jeans ridiculously informal. She looked like she was showing up for a job in a bar not at Brooke, the next biggest fashion magazine after Vogue. She made a mental note never to trust Ruby's guidance when it came to interview attire again. She'd said that Emma wouldn't want to be too formal, that it would make her look too keen particularly when she was just going for a cleaning job.

OK, so maybe Ruby had a point, it would have been a little weird if she'd arrived looking like her greatest desire was to become the next great fashion journalist, but at least then she wouldn't have been sticking out like a sore thumb.

These were all thoughts that had crossed her mind on the way to floor four, but it wasn't like there was anything she could have done about it at that point. She cleared her throat as she waited for the young receptionist to notice her, Emma was relieved when the woman looked up with a warm smile. Unlike the other staff she'd seen she seemed softer, friendlier. Her face was framed by a dark pixie cut and the gentle expression in her eyes seemed to confirm that she was all too happy to help.

'I'm here for an interview,' Emma said, feeling calmer now, 'my name is Emma Swan.' The woman nodded and then turned to her computer screen, she clicked through a few pages and then turned back.

'Miss Swan yes, I have you on the system. If you'd like to take a seat I'll lead you through when Miss Mills is ready,' the receptionist gestured to the seating area just by the desk, 'I'm Snow, by the way, can I get you anything to drink while you wait?' Emma took her seat, vaguely distracted as she wondered what Snow's parents were high on when they named her. It was a nice name, but undeniably weird. She snapped out of it when she realised she still hadn't answered her question.

'I, uh- no,' Emma stumbled over her words slightly, 'thank you.' Snow nodded and turned back to work on her computer. Emma tried to relax a little in the plush beige armchair. Her eyes flitted across her surroundings, if this thing went well, she'd be cleaning them soon enough. At least the minimalism meant that there was less to do, but then she realised that the vast amount of white surfaces also meant she'd have to an extra good job as every stain would show a mile off. She'd never really pictured herself as a cleaner (who did?), but Emma had bills to pay and so she wasn't in a place to be picky about her job.

As she was once again lost in her thoughts her eyes drifted down to the magazine left on the glass coffee table. It must have been the latest issue of Brooke and on the front cover was an undeniably gorgeous woman. She had dark hair and eyes almost exactly the colour of black coffee, the slow roasted kind that left a lingeringly soft yet smoky aftertaste. Her lips were painted scarlet, and they were curved into the smallest hint of a smirk. The woman's outfit was a fierce black ensemble that flattered her figure exquisitely. She was both stunning and terrifying, Emma thought, and then she read the headline 'fashion's own evil queen: Regina'. Intrigued she picked it up, curious about how anyone could have an ego big enough to call themselves an 'evil queen'. Sure this woman was pretty, but was she really priding herself on being mean? Emma flicked through the magazine a few pages until she found the article. There were yet more photos from the cover shoot, Regina was in various fierce poses in each. She kind of had the whole dominatrix vibe gong for her, Emma wasn't sure how she felt about that – and then she read the first few lines and her heart leapt into her mouth. 'Regina Mills, deputy editor at Brooke' _Mills?_ As in Miss Mills who was about to interview her? Why on earth would the deputy editor of a fashion magazine interview a cleaner? Emma suddenly felt even more anxiety than she had before, she pulled off her jacket in embarrassment. She was a confident person, but she wasn't sure she was ready to have 'fashion's evil queen' rip her up. She tried to take deep breaths until she felt a little less panicked, and then she realised that she was tougher than this. Maybe the whole surname thing was just a coincidence, and even if it wasn't, Emma Swan didn't crumble in front of anyone, let alone allow herself to be intimated merely because this woman had a big reputation. She put her jacket back on, and readied herself. If the evil queen of fashion was about to grill her over a cleaning job, then it was their loss. She wasn't _that_ desperate for a job.

'Miss Mills will see you now,' Snow interjected Emma's thoughts, 'please follow me.' Emma stood up and walked determinedly along behind Snow. She was in one of her 'fuck it' mindsets, in which she simply stopped being concerned what the outcome of her actions would be. Snow paused before two opaque white doors with large silver handles.

'This is her office,' she said, and then she added in a quieter voice, 'good luck.'


	2. An Unexpected Offer

Emma boldly pushed open the large white doors of the office, insisting to herself that she wasn't at all nervous (the jittery feeling in her stomach begged to differ). She was still unsure as to whether this woman was even going to be the one from the magazine, it didn't seem to make any sense.. Once inside she was surprised by the sheer scale of the room, it was much larger than anything she had pictured. Unlike the minimal approach taken with the rest of the building this room was tastefully done in a black and white theme, framed by black marble columns and a marble and granite floor. It seemed to be divided into a few areas, there was lounge with sofas and a fireplace, a conference table and a desk which Emma turned to last. She hardly had time to take any of the details in because sitting there, staring right at her, was none other than the woman she'd just been reading about, Regina Mills, her eyes gleaming with a faint amusement and a smile curling at her lips which seemed almost predatory.

'People are often surprised that this place is all mine,' she broke the silence proudly and the sound echoed slightly in the vastness of the room, 'I suppose I got pretty lucky.' The tone of Regina's voice suggested that luck had almost nothing to do with it at all. Emma couldn't help but glance around her again, still trying to take in all of her surroundings. The scenario was so unlike the one she had expected that she wasn't sure how to process it. 'Well, are you just going to stand there gawping or will we get started?' Regina interjected, less amused now and eyeing a seat in front of her desk, 'and your name is?' Emma snapped back to reality and made her way to sit down, her cheeks colouring faintly with embarrassment.

'I'm Emma Swan,' she answered, and she forced herself to meet the other woman's eyes, 'and I'm sorry this is just a little different to what I was expecting I—'

'Yes Miss Swan,' Regina interrupted, 'well the ad was purposely vague I'm afraid. But I have a few questions to ask you before I elaborate. I'd appreciate if you gave yes or no answers _only_ as I have an incredibly tight schedule. Do you understand?'

Emma's eyebrows raised ever so slightly, she wasn't sure she liked the patronising edge to Regina's words, but she nodded anyway. She could always duck out if this all got too ridiculous and before she had more time to hesitate the other woman had begun her quick fire of questions:

'Have you been previously employed by any other media outlet, fashion related or other?'

'No.'

'Do you have any experience as a cleaner?'

Emma hesitated, but decided she had little choice but to tell the truth, 'No.'

Regina's expression didn't give away a particular reaction, if she had one.

'Are you presently in a relationship with anyone who-'

'Hey, I'm sorry but I don't see what that has got to do with the job.' Emma interjected, and admittedly she had been looking for an excuse to do so, but she still felt her point was valid. With one glance upwards, Regina's eyes shot daggers right through Emma's confidence.

'If you had allowed me to finish, I was asking in case you were personally involved with any of our competitors,' she said curtly, 'it is incredibly important that they don't get hints about upcoming issues. I'd appreciate if you didn't jump to conclusions again.' Emma opened her mouth to protest, but Regina was already continuing on. 'Are you in a relationship with anyone who works for one of our competitors or any other media outlets?' Emma silently begrudged the question again, but for some reason she gave in. An effect rarely anyone had succeeded in achieving with Emma Swan, she could be incredibly stubborn at the best of times.

'No.' Emma answered, and Regina's smirk graced her lips so briefly that it was impossible to be sure that it had been there at all.

'Will you be willing to take on flexible shifts, that wouldn't necessarily be the same each week? Your pay will remain fixed even if one week you do less hours than usual, and of course there will still be additional pay for any extra hours?'

Emma didn't really have to think about that one, in fact, it sounded like it would work to her benefit. She hadn't had a consistent weekly wage at the bar and the idea of one was incredibly appealing.

'Sure.' She said. Regina nodded.

'And would you be willing to sign a non-disclosure agreement entailing that you do not discuss any company business that you may come across nor any of my personal information?' Emma was puzzled by the last bit of that, but she nodded her head, and the other woman sat back in her seat a little.

'Good,' she said, 'your answers were satisfactory. I'll explain a little more about the position now.' Emma wouldn't deny that she was intrigued at this point, here was this powerful woman in a her big grand office, with her secretive job offer and possibly most intense technique for interviewing a cleaner ever.

'If you succeed in getting the job, you will be my personal cleaner. Your main tasks will involve cleaning my office and private bathroom. Should I need it, I may also request that you also provide your cleaning services in my home, this will only be on rare occasions when my schedule means that I don't have time to do so myself. Once again I have to emphasise that you will be expected to act with the utmost discretion towards my personal privacy,' Regina slid a paper covered in fine print towards Emma, 'here are all the details of the job, along with the terms and conditions. There is also information about your salary.'

Maybe it was Emma's mistake, but the original ad had read that the job on offer was 'a cleaning position', she'd assumed that just meant tidying up a couple offices when the work day was over, sweeping the floor, throwing out the trash, that kind of deal. But being Regina's personal cleaner sounded way more intense, for one, she had no experience as a professional cleaner in the first place – and while it couldn't be hard, she also was pretty sure that this woman had incredibly high standards, Emma certainly didn't want to get on her bad side. Moreover would she even be able to stand her? Sure, maybe Emma wouldn't even encounter Regina too much, but in this short interview alone she had already felt herself growing greatly irritated by Regina's rather blunt attitude. Would this job really be a cleaning position, or would she end up being Regina Mills' personal slave? Emma couldn't help but feel like there was something she was missing.

'Out in reception I saw a copy of Brooke with you on the cover, 'fashion's own evil queen'? Is that really what they call you?' She asked, almost certain that it wasn't appropriate but equally sure that she wasn't going to take a job if she was likely to be treated like crap by her boss. Regina shifted slightly in her seat, not much at all but just enough for Emma to notice her vague discomfort, and just for a moment her hardened gaze seemed to soften.

'I suppose that is what people have called me before, yes,' she said, 'but in that issue we found it convenient to use as a theme for the photo shoot.' She seemed to shake herself out of whatever had come over her then, her eyes shot back up to meet Emma's. 'You have a day to decide whether or not you are still interested in the position,' she said, 'if you are then you will undergo a test shift to ensure you are suitable. You will be asked to sign the non-disclosure agreement on that day. Do you have anymore questions?'

Emma was intrigued by the way Regina's apparent reputation had shaken something within her, but she didn't dare ask any further questions. She folded the paper she had given her and put it in her pocket.

'No that will be all,' she said assuredly, she let her eyes linger on the other woman for a moment too long, as if she could figure her out just by looking at her, 'I'll get back to you in a day then, I guess.' Emma stood up and made to leave.

'Thank you for your time, Miss Swan.' Called Regina curtly, and Emma glanced back at her briefly. It was odd but as she left the office she realised that things had just gone surprisingly well. Regina hadn't torn her apart, in fact, she'd kind of offered her the job (provided she passed her test day). Emma knew things must have gone well when Snow looked so surprised that she was smiling as she said goodbye to her. Maybe Regina Mills _was_ fashion's own evil queen, but maybe Emma Swan could handle it. She just hoped she wouldn't kick herself for thinking that later.


End file.
